


Embarrassed Faces

by finnigannyles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burping, Eproctophilia, Farting, I'm gross......, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Akaashi eats so much that he gets stuffed. Bokuto helps him out.





	Embarrassed Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've sinned fnjkdnvf  
> Tumblr: gassy-guts

“Akaashi, you really ate a lot, didn’t you?” Bokuto questioned as they entered his home. Bokuto then poked Akaashi’s bloated tummy and Akaashi made a face. You see, after the training camp and barbecue, Bokuto invited Akaashi to sleepover at his place. Yes, they’re dating but it’s not like they’ve told the team yet. ..But the team can put the pieces together. Nonetheless Akaashi raised both eyebrows at the other and pokes Bokuto’s poked out tummy back. That earned a low rumble from his tummy. “So did you.” Akaashi said as he sat on the couch. “Well yeah but you ate a lot more than I did! And that’s rare! You always eat slowly and carefully.” Bokuto said as he sat next to the other and turned the t.v. on. And Bokuto (for once) was right about what he said. Akaashi usually ate food slowly. He was just hungry as hell at the time of the barbeque. Plus everything was so damn good, he couldn’t resist. Furthermore, knowing Bokuto’s parents, Akaashi assumed that they were at a party or something. So they had the place to themselves until like midnight or 1 am. Akaashi shifted a little as they watched t.v. and he made a small struggling noise. And as he moved, Akaashi made a small face and cursed under his breath about how full he was. When Bokuto heard and saw this, he moved so he was leaning on his boyfriend a little. Then he gently placed one of his hands on Akaashi’s stomach and began to rub it gently. The reaction Bokuto got was simply adorable. Akaashi’s eyelids fluttered a bit and a small sigh/moan came out. Bokuto’s hands are absolute magic. Bokuto blushed a little and chuckled quietly. “I know how you like your stomach rubbed..” He whispered and kissed Akaashi’s forehead as this went on. Akaashi closed his eyes as well. “Mm.. Seems really tight..” Bokuto mumbled and pat Akaashi’s stomach; which got Akaashi to slowly open his eyes and stifle a burp into his fist. Bokuto’s eyebrows raised and he grinned. “Ah! You’re gassy, aren’t you, Akaashi?” He asked and chuckled a little. Akaashi blushed a little and looked away from the other; obviously a little embarrassed. “Bokuto-san, you’re being silly. I’m nowhere near-” He gets cut off when Bokuto makes an ‘Oh really?’ facial expression, pats Akaashi’s stomach again, and a low, long, bassy burp comes out of his mouth. Bokuto looks surprised when he hears it. “That was a good one!!” He encouraged with a smile. “Feeling a little better?” He questioned. This makes Akaashi blush more but he can’t help but nod a little. “Mhm.. Just.. Keep rubbing please, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi slightly begged as he closed his eyes again. Bokuto happily obliged and the two kept cuddling as Bokuto kept rubbing Akaashi’s tummy and working burps out of him. This went on for a while until an odd bubbling noise could be heard from Akaashi’s stomach. There was also a familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. Akaashi opened an eye to see if his boyfriend was staring at him or his stomach. The answer was that Bokuto was staring at Akaashi’s stomach. “What was that?” Bokuto questioned as his gaze shifted to Akaashi’s eyes. Akaashi merely shrugged even if he knew what it was. Bokuto on the other hand raised both eyebrows again as he rubbed his tummy again; experimenting. The bubbling noise comes back but for longer this time. Akaashi pursed his lips and blushed darker than earlier. Bokuto chuckled a little. “Come on. Let it out. I do it with you all the time!” “And at the worst moments too..” Akaashi added but was still embarrassed as hell. So he kept it in. And Bokuto almost said something else but as Akaashi shifted to lean on Bokuto, he accidentally let one rip. It was loud but short too. Akaashi’s face went red and Bokuto giggled a little before kissing Akaashi’s cheeks. “Don’t be embarrassed, silly! I don’t mind. If getting that stuff out helps, then keep going.” Bokuto said as he continued to rub Akaashi’s tummy. Akaashi nodded and closed his eyes again; eventually falling asleep on the other. Bokuto noticed this and grinned a little before kissing Akaashi’s forehead. And right when he did, Akaashi made a small noise and scrunched his nose up right he before he let out some more gas. In his sleep. His face went back to a peaceful expression while Bokuto broke out into a quiet giggling fit.


End file.
